


rediscovery

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Masturbation, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Other, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: An extra treat for you, Dark_Ruby_Regalia, because I couldn't resist!





	rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> An extra treat for you, Dark_Ruby_Regalia, because I couldn't resist!

The dawn had come, the scourge was destroyed, Ardyn was laid to rest, and Noctis Lucis Caelum, the hundred and fourteenth king of Lucis, couldn't sleep.

The first few weeks sleep had come easily as he recovered from his injuries.  Ravus's magical healing hadn't been as strong as Lunafreya's would have been, and even with the Phoenix Down his body had had a lot of work to do to knit his muscle and sinew back together.  But now that his wound was faded to a thick scar on his chest and back, aching but not too badly, he couldn't seem to find any rest. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling.  Despite a war and a decade of neglect, his old rooms at the Citadel had survived more or less intact. The familiar ceiling made him feel like a teenager again, though the weariness of his body revealed his true age.

Noctis settled his hands on his stomach, for the first time at ease enough to consider the changes to his body that ten years in the crystal had wrought.  Time had passed differently there in the dreamworld of the crystal; Bahamut fed him the crystal's energy, and with it memories of the kings and queens of the Lucii.  He'd seen through their eyes and experienced the long years of their lives, but it had still been a surprise to return to his own body and find it no longer twenty years old.

Moving his hands upward, he explored the planes of his chest: hairier than he'd been at twenty, except for along the tender flesh of his scar.  His shoulders were broader, too, and his muscles thicker and more pronounced. He'd never be big like Gladio, but he was no longer as lithe as he'd been in his youth.  Exploring his face, he felt along the line of his neck and into the brush of his beard. As a teenager he'd never been able to grow more than a weak mustache and a few scraggly hairs on his chin, but now it seemed that his father's beard was insistent on taking its place on his chin.  The shape of his jaw had changed a little as well, squaring out around the corners, less sharp at the bottom. Everyone told him he looked like his father, but Noctis couldn't see it, even when he stood in front of the mirror.

His hair was longer too, but still soft and silky, so that it fell flat if he didn't stick it up with gel.  He supposed it made him look more regal than his old style, but his hair fell into his eyes much more these days.  Noctis let his hands wander back down his body, shivering a little as his thumbs brushed across his nipples. Well, he supposed, jerking off always used to help him get to sleep when he was younger.  And it had been a while, after all. The thought made him laugh: ten years without jerking off. He hadn't used to be able to go ten  _ days _ .

He let himself rub his nipples lightly, shivering a little as they hardened.  His cock twitched where it lay limp between his legs, and he sighed as it began to swell.  Moving his hands lower, he felt along the trail of hair leading down from his navel. Again, there was more hair now than before, and thicker.  He shoved down his sweats, detoured to feel the flat planes of his hips, then finally wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock.

This, at least, was familiar.  His cock hardened quickly in his hand, unaffected by the years or his injury.  Noctis leaned his head back into the pillows and stroked himself slowly. A brief worry crossed his mind that someone might catch him at this, as it always had when he lived in these rooms as a teenager, but he pushed it away.  There were few enough people around, and they wouldn't enter his bedroom without a summons. He'd scorned the idea of having a guard at his door. Who would want to murder the king who brought back the light, when even the gods couldn't?  Give it a few years, he thought, and then people would start to cause trouble again. For now, everyone was too busy helping with reconstruction or trying to scrape together enough food to survive to bother thinking of politics or assassination attempts.

He'd never been one to fantasize while touching himself.  He'd watched porn, sometimes, but never imagined himself with anyone else or imagined himself in it.  The feeling of his own hand was good enough to get him where he wanted to go, so why bother pretending it wasn't?  And it did feel good, the calluses from his long years of weapons training adding a familiar friction as he slid his hand along his shaft.  After giving so much of himself for Lucis -- for  _ Eos _ \-- he almost felt guilty taking something for himself.  Almost, but not quite.

Breathing faster, Noctis paused to lick his palm.  The added slickness felt so good, his hand tight and hot as he stroked himself.  He could have drawn it out, seen how long he could go without giving in to the need to come, but he didn't have the patience.  After ten years, once he'd gotten going, he knew he wouldn't stop. A twist of his hand to rub over the slit left him gasping, and he dug the fingers of his other hand into his thighs before moving them instead to cradle his balls.

There was something freeing in indulging like this, in forgetting about responsibility and recovery for just a few minutes to simply  _ feel _ .  His hand sped up, tension beginning to mount in the pit of his belly as his climax approached, and Noctis gave in to it completely.  He'd almost forgotten what it was like to feel this, to squirm on the edge of pleasure, to be desperate to cross that line. One more stroke, then another, a twist of his hand, and the tension broke all at once, his climax rushing through his body like a soothing breeze.

Noctis was left gasping, his hand sticky and wet.  His body was relaxed, muscles loose, and he allowed himself to bask in the afterglow for a minute while he caught his breath.  Gathering his wits, he pushed himself up enough to grab some tissues and clean up, then flopped back on the bed with a huff of laughter.  He was the King of Light; he'd fulfilled the prophecy. He'd died and he'd come back to life. But he was still human.

When he'd been young, there was always a dim glow in his room, whether it was the city lights outside, the shining magic of the Wall brightening the sky, or light from the endlessly patrolled corridor seeping under the door.  Now there was only the darkness, but it was warm and comfortable. He knew that the dawn would come.

Curled in his childhood bed, Noctis finally slept.


End file.
